Esperar para una nueva felicidad
by Aika Emi
Summary: Muchos creen que la felicidad no se da en unos meses, pero hay una en particular que se da en 9.


**Esperar para una nueva felicidad.**

◇1 mes◇

Vaya que será complicado!, nuestros padres no dejan de molestar desde que se enteraron, pero no esperaba menos, tanto Akane como yo, ahora tendré que hacerme cargo mucho más del Dojo, aunque pronto tendrá mi apellido, me cuesta creer que esto este pasando. A veces me siento mal y culpable por ver a Akane siempre en cama y yendo siempre al baño, pero es necesario, necesita cuidarse más para que no le pase nada malo. Me preocupa, ya casi no come y eso no es bueno, tiene que alimentarse bien, no soportaría que le pase algo grave, no ahora.

◇2 meses◇

Akane no ah dejado de tener malestares en las noches, se le pasan si le pongo unos paños tibios en la boca del estomago y la distraigo con algo para que olvide el dolor, no sé si eso sea normal, tendré que llevarla con Tofu, por lo menos para valorar si todo esta en orden con ella.

◇3 meses◇

Ranma se ha vuelto mi sombra, eso me molesta de vez en cuando, ya no me deja hacer nada más que dormir e ir al baño, sé que me esta cuidando, pero lavar un plato o ayudar en algo no me matará, ahora me trae el desayuno a la cama, eso sí yo no bajo antes, me pregunta a cada minuto como me encuentro, ¡Actúa como si fuera a morirme!, estoy bien solo que mis náuseas han aumentado y no sabemos por qué, creo que comi algo que me calló mal... o fue por no comer... no sé.

◇4 meses◇

Hoy cumplimos 4 meses ya, fue muy divertido y genial estar con él como siempre quise, aunque a veces me siento mal de que ya no puede descansar bien, a veces llega tan cansado que termina por dormir en el suelo de la habitación, hace tantos esfuerzos por mi, pero ojalá estoy fuera más fácil o que se acomodara para que Ranma duerma por lo menos 12 horas seguidas, sólo lo hace lo fines de semana, y los días que se toma libre para estar conmigo y vigilarme, duerme poco , por lo demás, duerme por lo menos unas horas, luego se levanta y no para, seria mejor que esas horas las durmiera seguidas, no con pausas de 1 hora, no le hará bien.

◇5 meses◇

Akane se ha comportado muy raro últimamente, las náuseas y demás ya no la molestan, por el contrario, ahora se la pasa dando vueltas por la casa, buscando algo que hacer pero la verdad la entiendo, debe de sentirse frustrada por que no la dejan hacer nada, es gracioso verla tener un berrinche y que a los 10 segundos se le pase con chocolate. Me alegra que este mejor, pero ahora el Dojo no me permite estar tanto con ella como quisiera, desde que ingresaron más alumnos, todos menores. Pero será mejor tener el dinero que eso nos da para vivir de manera cómoda.

◇6 meses◇

Es bueno saber, que después de un día duro, ella me esta esperando con una sonrisa y con la comida lista, desde que aprendió a cocinar creo que he estado engordando por su culpa, aunque si comparamos, ella come más que yo. Es verdad, tiene esos momentos en los que discutimos y no quiere ni que respire su mismo aire, como antes, pero son rabietas de sólo unos minutos, menos la vez en la que me mandó a dormir con mi padre o en el jardín por hablar de más... no es mi culpa, ella no aguanta una broma.

◇7 meses◇

¡Estoy preocupada!, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, ¿Qué tal si sale algo mal?... no... Ranma me ha dicho que no hay por qué sentirme asustada, pero parece que no entiende, él piensa que actuó raro, pero es sólo preocupación de que el tratamiento salga mal y pase algo, sabiendo que puede que mi cuerpo no sea tan fuerte como para soportarlo. No... ojalá que salga todo bien.

◇8 meses◇

Desde la última visita al doctor, creo entender mejor le porque Akane esta así, él dijo que puede que todo se complique, es un 50 y 50, pero para estar más seguros decidieron darle a Akane unos medicamentos, aunque ella se negó a recibirlos, logre que los tomará. Estoy tan o más preocupado por ella, no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si... su cuerpo no lo resiste...

◇9 meses◇

¡Diablos que duele!, ya no llegamos a ir al hospital, todo comenzó en casa, según Ranma, perdí el conocimiento algunas veces y despertaba por el dolor, era verdad, trataba de aguantar hasta que el doctor llegará, Ranma no paraba de decir que resista y no lo deje salir, ¡Cómo si fuera mi decisión!, ¡Aunque cerrará las piernas para que no salga!.

Para nuestro alivio, por fin llegó el doctor y... ¡Akane no aprietes tan fuerte mi mano!, ¡Vas a romperla!...

Ya casi no escuchaba la voz del doctor, ni la de Ranma llorando por su mano, me dolía a cada minuto, las contracciones no dejaban de ser muy fuerte, sólo escuché decir un "¡Puja!" Por parte del doctor, mis ojos ya no soportaban las lágrimas, era muy doloroso. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ranma Saotome!. Y el doctor no ayudaba mucho, ¡Estoy pujando estúpido!

Akane no paraba de llorar, estaba más nervioso ahora, tal vez más que los demás que esperaban afuera de la habitación, ella hacia mucha fuerza pero nada aun, traba de animarla, ella aun no puede rendirse... no ahora que...

Tanto Ranma como yo, nos quedamos impresionados, escuchamos por primera vez aquel llanto que tanto deseábamos oír..

El doctor me pidió que cortara del cordón umbilical, lo hice con bastante miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso pero lo hice, envolvió al bebé en una manta y me lo dio, creo que estaba llorando, al igual que él, por lo que sabía era niño si no vi mal. Le pedí al doctor que me dejara el cordón, lo guardaría.

Sonreí levemente al ver a Ranma con nuestro hijo en brazos, ¡Lástima que no tenga una cámara para fotografiar su rostro!, pero... estoy muy cansada, creo... que no estaría mal... descanzar un poco... cerré por completo los ojos.

Iba a pasarle nuestro hijo a Akane, pero la vi con los ojos cerrados... no... no puede ser...

-¿Akane?.- Intente llamarla, pero no responde, la pesadilla... no pudo cumplirse, por favor no... no ahora que tenemos un pequeño.-¡Akane!.- Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, aun con... no tenemos un nombre para el bebé, ella iba a decidirlo.

...

...

-Ran...ma... ¿Qué tienes?.- Mi descanzo no duró mucho, sentí que me estaba llamando. Creo que lo asuste sin querer.

Levante la cabeza, sólo para verla sonreírme.- Akane, Estarás con nosotros, ¿Verdad?.- Pregunte, tomando su mano con la que me quedaba libre.

-Siempre estaré con ustedes Tonto, te lo he dicho siempre.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Señor Saotome.- Voltee para ver al doctor. - No se preocupe, su mujer y su hijo están fuera de peligro, logramos sacarlo a tiempo, felicidades, es un niño fuerte y sano.

Ranma y yo sólo asentimos, me alegra que podré permanecer con mi familia.

-Ranma, ¿Le darás su primer baño a mi sobrino?.- Preguntó Nabiki, pensar que la más fría de la casa se puso a llorar con el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Pude notar que Nabiki me estaba filmando, pero esta vez no diré nada, tanto el doctor como nuestros padres me iban diciendo como bañarlo, en un momento me asuste cuando empezó a llorar, creo que el agua está muy caliente para él.

-Tranquilo, es normal, mira sujetalo con tu mano derecha, cubre sus oídos para que no le entre agua, y no le mojes aún su cara.- Era divertido ver a Ranma tan nervioso con el primer baño, lo hacía muy lento, como temiendo hacerle daño , - Sabes Ranma creo que a... Yoshio le gusta.

-¿Yoshio?.- Ya había terminado de bañarlo.

-Si, coraje, creo que le irá bien.

-Me agrada.- Recosté a Yoshio al lado de Akane, ella volteó su cuerpo para verlo, aun me resulta increíble creer que ya soy padre.

* * *

Mientras Yoshio fue creciendo, hemos aprendido tantas cosas, tanto ella como yo, la casa jamás había estado tan animada con él, los meses de verlo crecer no dejaban de ser muy buenos, poder enseñarle a comer, caminar, a hablar... todo poco a poco... de verdad valió la pena esperar 9 meses para que él llegará nuestras vidas.

Yoshio es muy activo y siempre está feliz, no causa problema, excepto cuando quiso bañarse sólo, Ranma lo regaño muy feo y trate de no meterme, no puedo desautorizarlo. Apenas quiso pararse, le sugerí a Ranma que le empezará a enseñar, fue divertido ver como tomaba sus manos y los ayudaba a caminar con mucho cuidado, nunca me imagine verlo así, creo que la paternidad lo cambio.

La primera vez que comió sólo, tiro bastante arroz al piso, creo que no será tan fácil como enseñarle a caminar. Este niño se refugia donde su madre cuando sabe que se mando una, parece que ya los brazos de Akane no son solamente míos.

Aun así, valió mucho la pena...

Esperar para una nueva felicidad...

Fin.


End file.
